dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Filler
Color coding? With Dragon Ball Kai currently airing in Japan, most fillers will be erased however some do stay. so I think we need some sort of system to signal whether or not the filler remains or not, such as color coding. Just adding 'In Kai' 'Not in Kai' seems dull--Rod|talk 21:53, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Very Incomplete list I've just started reading the Manga, and I've noticed that there's a lot more filler material than is being noted in the article. Episode List As well as noting which scenes are filler could a list of filler episodes not also be written? So instead of just saying " 'This' saga is filler" also say eg: "episodes 20-24 are filler" ? it would make it a little easier for people like myself who'd like to skip the filler episodes but don't want to see Dragon Ball Kai because We'd like to see dubbed rather than subbed.A Pickering 19:35, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : The problem with that is that there aren't many episodes that are entirely filler. Most filler takes place in the middle of scenes just to make it take longer so the Manga had time to catch up. So asside from things like the driving test episode and all of the Garlic Jr. Saga, there aren't enough filler only episodes to make an entire article. The second point though, is that Dragon Ball Kai has no filler in it. It is kept directly to the manga and will only take about 100 episodes. The FUNimation dub will start airing in English in the near future. 19:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll just avoid the Garlic Jr. Saga. thanks.A Pickering 20:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Commander Red and General Blue sagas. Why are the Commander Red and General Blue sagas not mentioned? *Because calling every two or three episodes a "Saga" is incredibly tedious when there are already a handful of clearly defined story arcs. Nymphonomicon 23:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) About Chi-Chi saying to Yamcha that she is no longer his girlfriend OK i don't know if this was said in the japanese version (or in the english ones), but in the french version (and polish), Chi-Chi says to Yamcha that he is no longer her girlfriend (Or interested in him, either one of this , either way, its a reference to when she was a kid , and Yamcha said he is with love in her) 20:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) OK i watched today the scene, and it takes place when she meets Goku's friends 12:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it happens at the Tenkaichi Budokai, after Goku has defeated her and accepts to marry her. She sees Yamcha and tells him that she can't be his girlfriend anymore, effectively referencing the day they met, when Yamcha wanted to steal her Dragon Ball (during the Pilaf Saga in DB). The scene was kept on the Latin-American version (dubbed in Mexico, directly from the Japanese original). 13:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Filler treatment So, this wiki has me curious. Why do you guys treat filler scenes (and admittedly, moments added in by the English dub that make more or less no sense) as canon? Or at least you seem to. Scrolling through the wiki, I see things like GT listed as canon for God knows what reason (to the point where it makes articles look really really odd). Freeza's page quote is a quote from the bloody Ocean Dub, among one of the worst dubs out there, and it's a very ridiculous quite regardless. How does using that quote capture the essence of Freeza? Mentioning the Special Beam Cannon as being 'faster than light' in the dub? Isn't that more of a trivia point than something that belongs in an attack description as it was dub only? If the BLEACH wiki does anything right (and they do so little right) they include notices on character pages where filler arcs are included to assure readers filler doesn't denote canon material. Why not opt for the same thing on this wiki?--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 17:54, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Good question. The approach of a wiki is to give a neutral point of view, and that means an unbiased approach to types of media. The purpose of this site is not to tell the Japanese manga story of Dragon Ball. It is to present info on all licensed DB media, and leaving out non-manga events would be detrimental to that mission. There is nothing to be gained by listing manga info and omitting anime, especially since most readers here are more interested in the anime than the manga (see the current main page poll for proof). Also, the term "canon" in the context of Dragon Ball is basically nonsense; it's just a reason for people who read the manga to condescend to anime viewers. You can read more here: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:10X_Kamehameha/Canon 02:00, March 30, 2015 (UTC) question? are all filler's considered non canon? (Spice boys (talk) 17:08, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :We base canon on the level of Toriyama's involvement. For filler, it belongs with the media it is a part of. 01:18, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :Filler is not canon. Even if Toriyama is involved, it's not. You can tell because Gregory isn't seen in Battle of Gods and Hell is different. Also, any events that have taken place in the filler scenes are brought up Meshack (talk) 15:55, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::First off, there is no yes/no status for canon in Dragon Ball media. Second, Meshack why the heck would you not consider something Toriyama is involved in to not be canon?? I have heard probably 20+ different versions of canon that different fans support, but I never understood those who didn't even consider things Toriyama creates to not be in your personal fan-interpretation of canon. ::Spice boys, my first answer is the definitive, correct answer to your question on this wiki, as listed in the Manual of Style which represents the consensus of this site community. Meshack has given you his opinion, which is not supported by this site. Sorry for any confusion introduced there. 20:05, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :just because something is made by Toriyama, doesn't mean it's canon. "AKIRA TORIYAMA DESIGNED BOJACK! OH BOJACK IS CANON TO THE STORY! 10X KAMEHAMEHA CONFIRMED IT!" No. Meshack (talk) 20:58, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Tell me who created the filler, AKIRA TORIYAMA. Tell me one thing about filler that's canon, then I'll stop talking. Hell was an idea created by Toriyama. Was it used for SUPER and RESURRECTION F...? No because filler is not canon. Who had the idea of Gregory? AKIRA TORIYAMA but he is not canon. He would've added him to BATTLE OF GODS but there was no mention of him anywhere. WEST KAI & EAST KAI are Toriyama creations but they probably won't be used further. Same with Gogeta. He's created by Toriyama but that doesn't mean he's canon. Most or ALL of the movie characters are Toriyama creations but THEY'RE NOT CANON. ::I've learned over the past two or three years that just because Akira Toriyama created it himself, it's not necessarily canon. Meshack (talk) 21:13, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::thanks guys for your answers merry Christmas :) (Spice boys (talk) 20:11, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :: Whats wrong with my edit? Literally 90% of the points in Z have the episodes following the scene stated, yet when I try to do it for the original Dragon Ball, I keep getting my edit undone. I also went into more detail because there was a big paragraph in the RRA saga, so I chopped it up, and you can't say that's bad because the Namek saga damn near has more points than the whole original Dragon Ball filler list. Like I don't understand why the point about the roaming lake is still there, as it wasn't even in the saga it was listed in, and it gets mentioned below in more detail. I'm gonna undo it but I know that Goku20 guy is gonna change it so, he can come here to talk... I love Total Drama, GMW, and DBZ! (talk) 04:20, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :But not all do so therefore not all of them need the episode stated also it doesn't matter how many points the Namek saga has. I think it is better the way it is now. ::I didn't just change the episodes stated, if you read the whole thing you would know that. And well I don't think its better, so consensus not reached. s8413275 (talk) 11:42, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Also on the part dealing with Goku trying to find the way to the top of muscle tower, it isn't just his way yes he is the only going to the top till he meets Android 8 but still other people used the same way. Plus the whole reason I didn't reply here after you made the section and after you replied the last time is because I see no point in talking it out since you clearly are just going to continue to think you are right and not follow the rules. :::Nah it's because you think your the shit and just undo everything, like I've seen others have a problem with before. I'm not gonna let you bully me, if you call that breaking the rules then ok. s8413275 (talk) 11:36, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::I like the idea of keeping things consistent between the series, in this case listing episodes for DB like we do with DBZ. It adds a lot of info about the bullet item without taking up too much space. 04:09, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's what I've been trying to say. There was a massive paragraph that I broke down, to make it easier to read and understand, but of course it got undone without explanation because "''someone has been here longer and knows better''". s8413275 (talk) 09:09, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::So can I change it back without a problem ensuing? s8413275 (talk) 16:04, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Wait for Goku20 to respond. If he doesn't for 1-2 weeks then change it, but hopefully he will say if he agrees now or not sooner than that. 20:31, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :I would but the problem is that if you look in the namek saga section not all the filler has the episode listed some of the Saiyan saga doesn't either so what about those are they to be left like that or is she going to add the episodes there to. ::Ideally they would all have the episode name. In terms of adding them all, I don't think we should stop a user from making an improvement just because they might not be improving everything. Every little bit helps. Notable exceptions would be major formatting changes that affect multiple pages; you wouldn't want to make one character's infobox unique from the others. 19:50, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I could add all the episodes if I'm allowed but that wasn't the point. The point was most of the Dragon Ball sagas didn't have the episodes while Z did. At least in the early sagas for both.. Still laughing at how he said it doesn't matter what Namek saga has but brought it up twice btw. s8413275 (talk) 00:47, December 25, 2015 (UTC)